The Hofstadter Insufficiency
"The Hofstadter Insufficiency" is the first episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on September 26, 2013. Summary Sheldon calls Leonard on his ship in the over a minor emergency about their 's. Leonard is then grabbed by a and Sheldon wakes up screaming since it was only a dream. He runs over to Penny's apartment, who agrees to let him sleep there and he goes to sleep in HER bed. Raj, Sheldon and Howard are in the cafeteria. Raj is heartbroken about losing Lucy and compares her to everything including and his . In frustration Howard rips apart his own pot pie and then suggests he attend the work social to meet some women. Amy and Bernadette are attending a and saying good night to their guys. Bernadette tells Howard that she loves him, while Amy must convince Sheldon that she won't bring back any . The next night, Penny and Sheldon are hanging out in apartment 4A. Sheldon sets up the set and starts to play with Penny! Penny says she misses Leonard and she calls him. Leonard is having such a great time that he doesn't have time to talk to her. Penny is upset, so Sheldon makes her a hot beverage to go. Penny insists that they talk where the both reveal secrets to each other. Penny made an unreleased where she was , while Sheldon told her that Leonard had found it on the shortly after she moved in. Sheldon's secret is that he doesn't like the new rating system. Penny gets peeved and starts to leave when Sheldon tells her that his feelings are hurt. Penny apologizes and they share a rare . Raj and Howard are at the work social. Raj meets one boring female , leaves and then runs into Janine Davis from the Office. She is now single since her husband left her. At first Raj insults her and then apologizes. Raj compares her marriage to his relationship with Lucy finishing up their conversation with some kind words. Raj thinks that they had a moment together to which Howard disagrees. Amy and Bernadette are lounging in the hotel when some guys send them over some . Amy gets excited that this happened without Penny being present. Bernadette lets them know that they were spoken for. Later Bernadette comments to Amy that no one would blame her to have taken it further since her is so "Sheldon". Amy is offended and insults Howard. At bedtime neither is talking to each other. They connect on how great it was to get hit on. Amy liked the short one with the weird , while Bernadette liked the tall inexperienced one. When they realized they were each describing guys that were like the other's fellow, they quickly say goodnight. Finally, Leonard and his colleagues are watching Penny's topless movie, telling them that she is his girlfriend. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the loss of Leonard in Penny and Sheldon's lives. *Taping date: August 20, 2013. References * Taping Report by JenniferTBBTFAN Gallery 103692 d4450bc.jpg|Amy and Bernadette bonding over getting hit on without Penny present. 103692 d3954b.jpg|Raj talking to Mrs. Davis. 103692 d3506bc.jpg|Smiling at some guys they met in a bar. 103692 d3270b.jpg|Meeting Mrs. Davis at an university function. 103692 d2864b.jpg|Sheldon can't sleep. Hug.png|Sheldon needed a hug. Boat.jpg|Leonard's research ship. Boat2.jpg|Monitor picture taken by audience member. Season7.jpg|This episode's script. Preimier one.jpg|Tell me a secret. Sheldon7.03.jpg|Sheldon on the phone. S63.png|Nightmare about Penny. S62.png|Nightmare about Leonard. S61.png|Penny playing chess again. Gallery Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Time passes during summer hiatus - 3/4 months Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Season premiere